


Tuesday I'm in Love

by red_inked_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_inked_dragon/pseuds/red_inked_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I accidentally wrote my name in your cup… Oops?” Barista AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday I'm in Love

In hindsight, Kyungsoo should have realized that attending a college party would automatically mean being smashed the next day. Kyungsoo doesn't even attend college parties that much, but his best friend Jongdae got invited to this big party, mainly because he is a _Kim_ , and doesn't want to be alone at the party and so he was forced to go with him... and he is now currently regretting it as he’s getting ready for his morning lectures.

Six hours later in his last lecture of the day, all he wants to do is to crash in his lovely bed in his apartment.

But alas, fate has a different plan for him today because directly right after his lecture, his flat mate and self-proclaimed best friend Baekhyun texts him, reminding him of their one-day all in training for their part time job as baristas in a coffee shop near their university.

If Kyungsoo didn't need the money, he would've ignored the text completely and sleep his heart out - sadly, he badly needs the money.

He, Baekhyun, and Jongdae, are sharing an apartment a few streets across from their university. And although supportive at first, his parents sadly can't keep up supplying him with the money he needs for his share of their rent and bills, and man their rent is exceedingly _expensive_. 

Luckily – or unluckily, however you would want to interpret it – Baekhyun is in the same predicament as he is, although not in the same circumstance. Baekhyun is refusing to take money from his parents for their rent because _I'm in college Kyungsoo, I should be more independent!_

Jongdae's family is filthy rich, and so money comes off him like leaves falling off a tree - the Kim family owning a huge corporation he doesn't want to be a part of, and so he rebelled and majored in composing.  His parents didn't mind that much since his older brother Junmyeon is so invested in their company that he's in business school, learning the ropes and hopefully taking up the company in the succeeding years. Junmyeon, the favorite brother, is supporting him in his choices which might just be the biggest reason why their parents let him do as he please.

Jongdae pays even as much as half of their rent and bill – mainly because he’s the reason why they’re living in such a big spacious flat – and would sometimes offer to pay it fully because _my parents are filthy rich Kyungsoo, this would just be a snap in their fingers_ , but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun politely declines every time.

And so, after a week of part time job hunts and phone calls – mostly from Jongdae's connections and Bekhyun's massive phonebook entries – they landed a part-time job at a café shop near their university, owned by one of Jongdae's older and more successful cousin Minseok.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Halfway into this training and he's already stopped himself from strangling Baekhyun multiple times - thrice because he was flirting oh so obviously with the staff that is training them, a Chinese guy named Yixing, who blushes and gets flustered every single time, dragging the training session longer, and once because he's just simply annoying.

Baekhyun has been awed the very first minute the Chinese guy introduced himself to them that he was _gaping_ , and if Kyungsoo wasn’t a good friend and snapped him back to reality, he would’ve probably drooled to his death already. Baekhyun owes him big time.

After the gaping incident, he was so determined to get Yixing’s attention, but Yixing was very professional the whole time that made Baekhyun go extra miles just to get reactions from the dude, like messing up simple orders and spilling things just for attention.

Training ended with a list of recipes to memorize and a schedule for part time shifts, and Baekhyun being frustrated because _Yixing isn’t on any of his shifts_ and _I’m always stuck with you Kyungsoo_!

Back at their flat after the excruciating long traning, Baekhyun declares himself in love and Kyungsoo scoffs at the idea because _love at first sight_ is cliché and just doesn’t exist.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Four days into their job and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo develop a routine.

After always fumbling and mixing and making orders wrong, Baekhyun was assigned by the manager to man only the cashier station forever. If they weren’t friends with Jongdae, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun would probably be fired by now but apparently Jongdae is Minseok’s favorite cousin so all is well for Baekhyun… for now.

As it turns out, Baekhyun is good at manning the counter as his naturally social self gets to shine. What he lacks in memorizing orders and recipes, he makes up for being very social and remembering a thing or two about customers that makes the regulars happy at being remembered at all.

As for Kyungsoo, he’s normally assigned to be the one making the orders, thanks to his well-honed memorization skills and obsessive-compulsive tendencies. It’s cool because he hates socializing, and so he doesn’t need to be forced to smile and talk to their customers in his work hours.

But there are days when he’s also assigned to man the cashier station, when they’re packed with people and have employees to spare to open up another counter, and Kyungsoo _abhors_ those days. Besides him squinting badly at their customers because of his bad eyesight which sometimes throws the customers off, Kyungsoo has been shy ever since he was a kid.

And so, in the world of baristas, Baekhyun becomes the famous barista everyone likes and Kyungsoo becomes the forgettable barista.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Kyungsoo _hates_ Tuesdays. Besides it being the forgettable day of the week, being too far away from the weekend and not necessarily the start or the middle of the week, his coursework is usually heavy during Tuesdays and he still needs to do his job.

On top of that, on this particular Tuesday, Baekhyun is sick - and so, not only does he have to work with Mr. Long Ears today (who he hates for no apparent reason), he has to man the cashier because long ears is better at making drinks and can make those foam designs Kyungsoo has been studying and failing to do since he started working on this café.

Park Chanyeol, (or Mr. Long Ears as what Kyungsoo likes to call him), was another part-time worker in the café who took Baekhyun’s stead since he was free and the extra pay would do him good.

Chanyeol is absolutely nice and Kyungsoo would sometimes feel guilty for always shunning the guy down, but Chanyeol always pesters them with questions about Jongdae and he doesn’t seem like he’ll stop asking questions and so Kyungsoo learned to tune him out whenever necessary. It also didn’t help that at their first ever encounter, he mistook Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as a _couple_. Just thinking about it makes Kyungsoo shudder.

The café was packed when he started his shift, and already he can foresee that manning the cashier would be troublesome.

Thirty minutes into his job and he’s already hating manning the cashier – he feels like he’s smiled more than a week’s worth already, and his hands were itching to make a drink or something. But alas, he can’t and he’s stuck with this role for the day, so he needs to suck it up and just deal with it.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the rush of people died down, leaving just a few of the regulars and some college students seated in the café and no one in line anymore.

Kyungsoo sighs, finally able to take a break – but the chime in the café’s doors sounded, signaling a new customer. Kyungsoo curses because he just wanted a few minutes to just break.

Looking up to the new customer, the first thing he sees is their university hooding casually being displayed and _oh god_ , he thinks, _I hope I don’t know this dude_.

Scanning the man’s face, he was left in utter shock or disbelief _because it this guy a god or what_? Sharp angles in his face, a brooding facial expression that he perfectly pulls off, and piercing gaze that makes Kyungsoo stare in awe. Not to mention the guy’s mile long legs and that ass–

“One large caramel latte please,” the guy orders and Kyungsoo was snapped out of his reverie.

Right, he’s here to do his part time job and not to ogle god-like customers.

Kyungsoo pulls himself together, thanking the gods that he was able to process whatever the order of the man was even when he was a bit distracted.

“Would that be all, sir?”

The man’s face morphed into a look of contemplation and Kyungsoo would like to drown himself in that look but then suddenly, the man had bit his lips while choosing from their café’s array of pastries and _god Kyungsoo, don’t drool_ -

The man waves his hands in front of Kyungsoo and he realizes he zoned out again and blushed, apologizing and asking for the man to repeat his order again.

“I’ll take a slice of your New York cheesecake too.” The man offered a smile, and Kyungsoo would like to die at that moment but he’s at work and _focus Kyungsoo_. He jots the man’s order down and proceeds to ask – _hopefully_ – if he will be eating in the café, the man nodding yes.

“And I’ll name this order to…?”

“Sehun,” the man says, the face finally given a name.

 _Sehun_ , Kyungsoo writes in the cup and engraves it in his mind as well – taking the man’s payment and giving back the appropriate change.

Kyungsoo finally gets a break and gets to sit down after this interaction, and Kyungsoo’s resting his aching feet when Chanyeol calls Sehun’s name from the counter, giving him his drink and Kyungsoo, although he denies he did, stares and watches Sehun as he took his order and sat at a table.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Arriving at their flat that night, all Kyungsoo would like to do is to rest. His Wednesday is mostly free, mainly because his professor for his only lecture in the morning cancelled their class for the week, citing medical reasons, and his shift in the café doesn’t start ‘til mid-afternoon.

What he didn’t expect was to be hounded by Baekhyun and Jongdae, asking him about the guy he was drooling at work because apparently, Chanyeol told Baekhyun about how Kyungsoo was acting in his shift as they were now apparently tight friends. Chanyeol even snapped a picture of Kyungsoo from the sidelines, eyes unfocused and gaze landing on a blurred figure sitting in one of the tables in the café.

Kyungsoo shoves the two off and pretended that nothing happened, even if everything was true. Because Kyungsoo should have realized that he should’ve not hoped that god-dude dined in the café because he distracted him all day, to the point that even Chanyeol noticed it!

Later, in his bed, Kyungsoo dreamt of coffee and cakes and a god-like man with long legs.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Kyungsoo is in cloud 9 – he was ever since two weeks ago when _Sehun_ , the god-like man who he ogled at the previous Tuesday, started coming to the café daily – whether to study or just to pass time. His visits also coincidentally always intersects with Kyungsoo’s shift, hence more time for Kyungsoo to ogle and drown himself in stares and expressions of the guy.

But, in all of those days, Kyungsoo never gets to actually interact with Sehun because Baekhyun is back to work, healthy as ever, and is now pulling those cashier shifts once again, so Kyungsoo is back to the machines again. The only interaction they have is when he’s handing off the drinks – and sometimes, Baekhyun steals that job from him too!

But today, another Tuesday, Kyungsoo gets the opportunity he wants. Baekhyun changed his shift for the week because he has an upcoming recital to audition at, and so today, he’s working with Yixing – the Chinese employee who gave them the trainee tour.

He wasn’t supposed to be assigned to the counter today, but Yixing looked too tired and sleepy, and so he offers to switch today, hoping for Yixing to rest a bit during the lull times of their shift.

As he hoped for, the chime sounds and Sehun arrives. What he didn’t expect was Sehun having another companion – a guy named Kai, the name he got while taking their orders – and they were playfully shoving and teasing each other.

That guy _Kai_ was good looking too that made Kyungsoo insecure because could never compete with that.

Kyungsoo assumed they were dating, and his mood plummeted since then, forcing smiles in his face and cheeriness in his voice the rest of the shift, and wanting this day to just end.

 _Another reason to hate Tuesdays_ , Kyungsoo thought.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Kyungsoo comes home that evening to lots of junk foods and DVDs scattered at their living room table. Apparently, Baekhyun got the lead and wanted to celebrate, hence dragging Jongdae and Kyungsoo into a movie marathon night to celebrate. Booze was out of the celebration because it is a weekday and apparently, it’s an off limit to singers and what nots.

Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood – but he joins anyway because it’s his friend’s achievement and he should be happy about it. Jongdae notices his mood halfway into the very first movie though, asking what was wrong.

“Is this about that Sehun guy you’ve been staring at for a week now?” Baekhyun teases and Kyungsoo flinches. So maybe he really isn’t as discreet as he thought he was in his staring – he needs to fix that ASAP.

He was about to deny, but Jongdae’s ears perked up like a kitten getting excited on something, and started throwing questions like: “Who is this Sehun?” “Do I know him?” “Why didn’t you tell me?” and finally “I’m offended not one of you told me about it!”

Baekhyun just shurgs because it wasn’t his secret to tell, and Kyungsoo just sighs exasperatedly at Jongdae’s antics.

Realizing there really isn’t a point to keeping it a secret – knowing how far Jongdae would go just to get the _juicy details_ he wanted to know – he answers plainly.

“I think he’s going out with that Kai dude,” Kyungsoo says, mouth forming a frown.

Jongdae is confused, and Kyungsoo is still frowning, but Baekhyun… is laughing out loud like his best friend’s misery is something to laugh about.

Baekhyun is still laughing and Kyungsoo is halfway into punching the daylights of his friend when Jongdae speaks up. “What do you know about this Baek?”

Baekhyun ceases laughing and scrolls for something in his phone, then throwing it at Kyungsoo

“They’re not dating, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun explains, putting an arm around Kyungsoo. “In fact, it’s well known they’re the _bestest of friends_ ever” air quotes emphasized.

Kyungsoo is about to retaliate because how would he know, he didn’t see them this afternoon being playful with each other and laughing at stuff.

Kyungsoo scrolls through Sehun’s feed and throws an accusatory finger at Baekhyun because _“_ How come you follow each other in SNS accounts?”

“I’m _famous_ Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun emphasizes. “Famous”

Kyungsoo pointedly ignores Baekhyun’s answer in favor of scrolling through more photos on Sehun’s Instagram feed and comes across an artistic shot of him and that dude Kai at Han river and–

“But look at this photo Baekhyun! They obviously aren’t friends.”

Jongdae, who got tired of not being included in the conversation, snatched the phone and looked at the photo.

“Ooh Kyungsoo! This Sehun dude is so handsome no wonder you stare at him _like a piece of meat_!”

Kyungsoo glowers and Jongdae raises his hands in surrender “Chanyeol’s words, not mine!”

“And this is KAI?? That loser is using that name again?? Wait ‘til I see this loser and laugh at his face for this- oh this is going to be _sick_!”

Jongdae then launches on a story of how this Kai dude is actually his younger cousin – Kim Jongin – who apparently made up this KAI name when they were young and making rapper names together.

“And I happen to know that my little cousin is dating the youngest daughter of the Jung company, so yeah Kyungsoo they’re not dating!”

“So see, Kyungsoo! One problem solved!” Baekhyun claps, “now onto the next one: how to make him notice you”

Baekhyun smiles like the Cheshire cat and Jongdae mimics the smile and Kyungsoo know this would mean trouble…

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

In hindsight, Kyungsoo should have realized that following Baekhyun’s advice at flirting would be bad for his image, but he already did so many attempts to be noticed by Sehun and none of them worked at all. Baekhyun always nudged him to the cashier area whenever Sehun comes, and so far, Kyungsoo had  initiated conversations like the weather and university life and none of them seemed to work in getting the tall guy’s attention. He even followed some of Jongdae’s advice like writing encouraging notes in Sehun’s cup – or even messing with Sehun’s order _thrice_ and not once did he come to complain about it!

It’s another Tuesday, and Kyungsoo was running out of options, so he goes to the plan he knew he’d never do in a million years: Baekhyun’s flirting tactics – which now led him in this predicament.

Sehun comes in the shop, the door chime sounding as he opened the doors, and this time Kyungsoo was the one assigned as the cashier as he’s working with Chanyeol again.

He forces a smile in his face and channels all the lessons he got from that acting workshop he went with to because it was free and prepared for the performance of his lovelife.

He smiles at Sehun in greeting, and takes Sehun’s usual order – an iced Caramel Latte – and took the cup size of Sehun’s preference and starting writing.

After he finished, he channeled his inner actor soo and cringed, looking at Sehun cutely (or at least, as cute as he can make himself).

“So… I accidentally wrote my name in your cup…”

Sehun looks at him with an odd mixture of amusement and confusion – and Kyungsoo thinks: _this isn’t going to work_ and _maybe he’ll think of me as a freak after this_ but _I’m already in the middle of this so I might as well push through with it_ so _here goes_ -

“…would you like my number as well?”

“ _Smooth_ , Kyungsoo, very smooth” Chanyeol comments at the side, whistling in awe and he’s just thankful Baekhyun wasn’t on this shift because he know he’ll keep this on him forever

The atmosphere was silent and some of the regulars must have overheard the conversation and is not focusing on them and maybe Minseok-hyung was also watching too from the sides and _oh god I’ll lose this job for flirting with a customer aren’t I?_ – but then suddenly, Sehun’s cheeks redden and nodded his head.

“But what if I take you out after your shift instead?” Sehun rebuts with a dazzling smile, handing his payment, and Kyungsoo is confused, pinching himself because he must be dreaming, but it hurts and Sehun is really asking him out and oh god Kyungsoo answer before he takes it back!

Suddenly, an old lady coughs from behind the line, grumbling about _unprofessional baristas flirting with customers in work and not in their free time_ and Kyungsoo’s flustered, ringing the payment and embarrassed at being called out by a lady.

Sehun just smiles anyway, dejected, and Kyungsoo would like to say yes to him now but this old lady still keeps on complaining and is on the verge on asking for the _manager of the shop_ so he takes care of her first, taking her order and being polite to her as much as he could – but deep inside he’s wanting to throw coffee at this lady for cock blocking his love life.

Afterwards, thinking of a way to make it up to Sehun, he grabs his already made order before Chanyeol hands it over at the hand-off area and writes another note on it.

Handing it back to Chanyeol, he goes back to the counter to tend to an approaching customer.

In the background, he could hear Chanyeol loudly calling for Sehun’s order, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention, and he sees Sehun grabbing his cup. After reading the note, he pumps his fist yelling a loud _yes!_ and turns to Kyungsoo laughing.

_My shift ends at 6~  
_ _See you (:_

 

☀ **The End** ☀

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Another coffee shop au…. Hehe sorry  
> ♫ Rise sesoo rise  
> ♫ Probably one of the works that I want to dive into and expand more if inspiration hits


End file.
